Stronger than hope
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Yet another short story I just couldn't get out of my head. Makoto and Kyouko enjoy some downtime while they help restore order to the world.


Working to restore order to a world plagued by despair is even more difficult than it sounds. After a long hard day all Makoto Naegi wanted to do was take a shower and sleep, but his night was just beginning. He hadn't been in the shower for more than three minutes when he thought he heard turned around and caught a quick glimpse of pale purple hair before he felt someone's lips lock against his own, and his body just shut down.

"_Kyouko…"_

Like Makoto, Kyouko Kirigiri was completely naked expect for the gloves on her hands, which she wore to hide her unsightly burns.

"You need to be more observant…" she whispered as the hot water trickled down their bodies "If we were back at Hope's Peak Academy a mistake like that could have cost you your life"

Back at Hope's Peak Academy Makoto had come to rely on Kyouko and her skills. During that time they developed a sort of chemistry. Since then that chemistry had blossomed into something much more.

"Are we really going to do this again… so soon?"

Kyouko's response was her firmly grasping Makoto's manhood.

"Your reaction tells me you have no objection. Besides, we need to maintain regular sessions so our brains and immune systems function at optimal levels."

"And I here I thought you were desperately trying to get pregnant… either that or you just really like having sex."

She squeezed him harder.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Once they were done in the shower, which involved a lot more intense making out than anything else, Kyouko dragged Makoto to the bed.

"I never took you for the kind of woman that surprises her man in the shower."

"I'm full of surprises."

Ever since Makoto met her, Kyouko was always calm and had a mysterious air about her. Satisfying her in the bedroom wasn't an easy task, but Makoto was determined to never disappoint her, but right now she was in the dominant position, and she knew how to push all his buttons.

"_Oh course she does… she's a detective."_

They never touched each other's parts with their mouths; Kyouko explained early in their relationship that this was a real good way to get sick. Fortunately there were plenty of other ways to satisfy.

"Kyouko… I'm going to… AGH!"

"So close to a new record…"

"The night is still young…"

Makoto forced himself into the dominant position. After as many "sessions" as they had, Kyouko wasn't the only one who knew how to push buttons. He had learned that she was surprisingly ticklish in certain places. Makoto alternated between these areas, Kyouko's breasts, and her vagina. He also shifted his position every few minutes. He knew it was working because her face was turning red, moaning, and she was cracking a slight smile. As he had his way with her he could smell the fresh scent of soap and shampoo on her.

"Seu pau é tão bom ... tão bom dentro da minha buceta ... eu adoro quando você me foder ... Eu gosto de ser fodida ..."

"_Well that's… new."_

"Sinto-me tão bom pra caralho! Aggh! Ah YAAA! Oh meu Deus, eu vou gozar!"

"_I have no idea what she' saying, but it sounds so hot."_

For one perfect moment the rest of the world seemed to cease around them, then Makoto collapsed on top of his smiling partner and she pulled him into a kiss.

That morning Kyouko noticed the picture on Makoto's nightstand. It was one of the group photos from Hope's Peak Academy. She was certain Makoto used it remind himself what they were fighting for, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was another reason. Suddenly Makoto began to stir.

"Good morning…"

"And here I thought the part about me being visited by an angel was just a dream."

"That's the cheesiest line I've ever heard… We better get cleaned up; we made quite the mess last night."

Once they were in the shower, Kyouko went to work washing Makoto's back, then she whispered in his ear.

"Do you still think about her?"

Makoto knew he was screwed. Kyouko was better at reading people than anyone he knew.

"I understand… a boy only has one first crush after all..."

Makoto turned around and took her by the hands.

"You're so much more than a first crush… you're my everything!"

"You're not just saying that because we exchanged bodily fluids are you?"

"Of course not."

Makoto put his hand over Kyouko's left breast. He remembered what she had said to him the first time they made love.

"_I'll trust you with my heart…"_

Kyouko was never big on trust, so for her to say something like that was huge.

"I told you that I'd prove myself worthy of that trust, even if it takes the rest of my life."

"I'll hold you to it."

She kissed him again and Makoto found himself melting in her embrace. A few years ago he had thought that hope was the only thing stronger than despair, but now he understood that there was something even stronger than hope.

**The End**


End file.
